1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices, and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with at least one conducting pole.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. Generally, a circuit board is a main component within a portable electronic device. When the portable electronic device is in use, it is prone to cause electrostatic charges, thus damages the circuit board within. Therefore, most portable electronic devices have grounding apparatuses configured to prevent the electrostatic charges from damaging the circuit boards.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical portable electronic device 10 includes a circuit board 11, a plurality of conducting poles 12, a cover board 13 and a plurality of circuit components 14. The cover board 13 is configured to be a part of a housing of the portable electronic device 10 and protects the circuit board 11. The conducting poles 12 are electronically connected to the circuit board 11 and stably support the cover board 13 in a proper position. The circuit components 14 are mounted on the circuit board 11.
The circuit board 11 includes a conducting layer 111, an insulated layer 112, a grounding layer 113 and a plurality of conducting members 114. The conducting layer 111 is configured to be patterns of circuit which cover a portion of the insulated layer 112. The insulated layer 112 is formed between the conducting layer 111 and the grounding layer 113. The circuit board 11 defines a plurality of conducting apertures 115 corresponding with the conducting members 114 and running through the insulated layer 112. The conducting members 114 are conductive portions formed on the grounding layer 113 and electronically connected to the grounding layer 113, each conducting member 114 exposes from its corresponding conducting aperture 115. The conducting poles 12 are inserted into the conducting apertures 115 and thus are electronically connected to the conducting members 114. In this way, the electrostatic charges of the cover board 13 can be transferred to the grounding layer 113 via the conducting poles 12 and the conducting members 114.
However, after the conducting poles 12 are mounted in the conducting apertures 15, the cover board 13 is assembled with the circuit board 11. Since the conducting poles 12 are protruding from the conducting apertures 115, the cover board 13 may crash the conducting poles 12 in assembly or in use. The crumpled conducting poles 12 may be distorted by the crash, and the insulated layer 112 and the conducting members 114 connected to the conducting poles 12 may also be distorted by the distorted inserting conducting poles 12. Thus, the circuit board 11 may be badly damaged. Furthermore, it is difficult to repair the distorted portions in the conducting aperture 115 of the circuit board 11 and the distorted conducting members 114, which slow down the assembly process.
Therefore, an improved portable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.